


This Is A Song About Fucking

by cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Time, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's really ready to lose his virginity, and who better to help than the three boys he loves most in the world? (This is actually a song about boyfriends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Song About Fucking

Going to bed at ten last night was probably not Luke’s brightest idea, but he’s not hating the fresh morning air and chance to swim alone. This early Los Angeles looks as tired as Luke feels, like it’s just waking up same as he is. It’s nice out here in the quiet, cool water lapping around him as he stares out over the city. He likes being alone, knowing the guys are close. 

Not that he’s ever alone for long. The sliding glass door opens behind him, and someone comes out; he doesn’t turn to see who it is. He closes his eyes and listens. The footsteps are soft, quiet. Calum, then. They get closer until Luke opens his eyes, looks up. 

“Morning,” says Calum, his voice still a little rough from sleep. He sets down two cups of tea, still steaming hot. “Brought you tea.”

“Boyfriend material,” Luke says. He reaches for the mug, inhales deep. It’s fixed just the way he likes it, pale with milk and honey. 

“I thought I was husband material,” Calum says. He sits down on the side of the pool, perched on the ledge with his legs dipping in, then lifts up and slips into the water, smooth enough that he only makes a little wave. “You downgrading me?”

“I’m gonna need you to put out before I put a ring on it,” Luke tells him. Calum bites at his shoulder, and Luke giggles, pulling away from the press of Calum’s teeth. 

“We need to get you laid,” Calum says. “The virgin thing’s gotten pretty bad if you’re turning to me.” He mirrors Luke’s position, chin resting on his crossed arms, looking out at the view. “We shouldn’t fuck, anyway. I’d set the standard way too high for you. It wouldn’t be fair to your future sexual partners.”

“ _That’s_ why we shouldn’t fuck?” Luke asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m just looking out for you,” Calum says. “You should thank me.”

“Thank you,” Luke says, because he’s a gracious lad. 

Calum flashes a bright grin at him. “Cuddle?” he says. 

Luke makes a noise, neither a yes nor a no, but Calum’s already snaked an arm around his waist, pulls himself over and plasters himself against Luke’s back, clinging to Luke’s middle. He settles with his chin resting on Luke’s shoulder, warm and easy in the early quiet. Luke sips his tea, perfectly made, and together they watch the city wake up. 

-

When they get back inside, Ashton’s in the shower and Michael’s not yet made his first appearance. “You’re waking the dragon,” Calum tells Luke. 

“He’s mean this early,” Luke whines. 

“Then be nice to him,” says Calum, with the carefree shrug of someone who doesn’t have to be regularly greeted with a string of expletives first thing in the morning by a grumpy Michael Clifford. “Go on, someone has to be the virgin sacrifice, and you’re the only one left.”

“I’m going to have sex with Michael just so you can’t call me that anymore,” Luke threatens. 

“Oh, really? Who’s gonna top?” Calum asks, raising an eyebrow.

Luke opens his mouth to answer, then shuts it again, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. “Fuck you,” he mutters.

“Wait, it’s a threesome now?” asks Calum, but Luke’s already huffed off upstairs.

-

He opens the door to Michael and Calum’s room carefully, peering in before it’s barely more than cracked in hopes that Michael might just be awake already and puttering around on his phone, but no luck, Michael’s tucked up asleep under the covers still looking exceptionally cozy. Luke creeps in like he’s trying not to wake him, which is silly, because that’s the whole point, but it’s best to wake Michael up gently. 

He hovers over Michael’s bedside like a big weirdo for a moment, trying to decide his approach. Michael doesn’t stir, so Luke’s half-baked plan of lurking Michael awake seems to be a no go. He steels himself and lifts up the covers, carefully gets into bed next to Michael. Michael makes a little mumbly sound; it’s cute, if Luke’s honest. 

“Mikey,” Luke whispers. He shuffles slowly closer, not touching him yet. Michael’s curled up on his side, his back to Luke. He isn’t wearing a shirt, and his skin’s warm when Luke sneaks an arm around his waist, pulling him into a snuggle. “Miiiikey,” Luke says, low and drawn out. He nuzzles his nose against Michael’s shoulder, fitting himself to Michael’s body. He’s the taller of them, and it makes for a good spoon. 

“Sleeping,” Michael murmurs, all pitiful. 

“I know,” Luke says, not without sympathy. He rubs Michael’s tummy, slow caressing circles just the way he likes it. “Benji’s coming by soon though, you have to wake up, it’s you and Ash today.”

“Mm-mmm,” says Michael, shaking his head a little. He still hasn’t opened his eyes. “‘M quitting the band. Go on without me.”

“No, you’re not,” Luke says, “Calum would cry for days. Do you want Calum to cry?”

“No,” Michael says guiltily. He sighs, and opens his eyes, squinting against the light. “Could you just pretend you’re me? We’re both blond, he wouldn’t know the difference.”

“I could try,” Luke says. He kisses Michael on the cheek and squeezes him in a little hug, pleased with his success at the peaceful awakening. “But I don’t have your sexy charm.”

“I _am_ sexy and charming,” Michael says, having considered it. 

Luke pats his tummy and pulls back, Michael whining a little and grabbing at him, never pleased to see the end of a snuggle. “Get up,” Luke says. 

Michael grumbles an angry kitten grumble, but he sits up, so Luke’s calling this one a victory.

-

“How’d the sex go?” Calum asks when Luke returns to the kitchen. 

Ashton looks up from his plate of toaster waffles. “What sex?”

“It was great,” Luke says. “He said I had the best dick ever. He’s totally gay now, because of me.”

Calum scoffs. “If Harry Styles couldn’t do it, I doubt you could.”

“ _What_ sex?” Ashton asks again.

“I could do it,” Luke says. “I could turn him gay. I could turn you gay.”

“Oh yeah?” Calum says. He sets the spatula carefully on the edge of the pan of eggs he’d been stirring, and approaches Luke where he’s leaning against the counter. There’s no way to back up - not that Luke would, what with his honor being at stake and all - so Luke just stays there, lets Calum trap him, his hands on the counter caging Luke’s body in. “You think so, huh?” Calum leans in, their hips bumping, and Luke is keenly aware of their dicks, and how very few layers of fabric separate them. Luke swallows, tries not to look like he’s panicking, even though his heart is beating kind of faster than normal. Calum just keeps getting closer, until he’s a breath away, their mouths almost touching, the same way they tease all the girls on Twitcam only this time there’s no one watching except for Ashton. “Go ahead,” Calum says, all low and husky. “Turn me.”

Michael chooses that moment to show up, yawning and stretching and then scratching absently at his pale white tummy. “Hey,” he says. “What’s going on?”

Calum stares at Luke for a long moment, then pushes off the counter and away. “My eggs are burning,” he says. Luke lets out a long, somewhat strangled breath.

“I’m the only heterosexual male left in this band, apparently,” Ashton tells Michael.

“Yep,” says Michael. “Freak.”

-

Luke is almost probably pretty straight, except for how he’d kiss Calum a lot, and maybe other stuff too. Other dudes he would kiss, probably: Michael, Ashton, Alex Gaskarth (that was a stressful few days in the studio), maybe Brad Pitt. Luke is young yet and it doesn’t seem reasonable to rule anything out. 

“These lyrics seem like they’re not written for a girl,” Calum says, looking over Luke’s notebook. “Is this song about sex with a guy?”

“No,” says Luke feebly. In fact, it’s about sex with either a guy or a girl; he avoided pronouns pretty specifically. He was going for a sort of early Panic! At The Disco vibe, like Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off only not quite so much with the language that would make his mom shake her head disapprovingly. Like, she got a little eye narrow-y at some of the lyrics on Take Me Home and might have had a bit of a talk with Niall about them, Luke didn’t want to push it. “It’s just about sex. You and Michael could sing it.”

“Interesting,” Calum says. He takes a pen and writes a few notes in the margins. “Mikey harmonizing on the chorus and doing back-up?”

“Taking the bridge too,” Luke says, leaning in close to Calum on the couch and pointing it out. “He can do that husky voice thing. It’s sexy.”

“It is sexy,” Calum agrees. “You have a pretty sexy voice too, though.”

“You and Mike are better at singing about this stuff.” Luke shrugs, feeling dull red rise in his cheeks. “Like, you have the experience.”

Calum slips an arm around his neck, pulls him in close. “I’d do it, you know,” he says, all low. “With you.” Luke swallows, squirming. “For the good of the band.” Calum’s so near to him, their thighs pressed together, Calum whispering hot against his ear. Luke’s always been curious. 

“You’re a tease,” Luke mumbles, because it’s true and because it’s better than telling Calum yes only to have him laugh and push him away. Usually he can play Gay Chicken with him all day long; their lips have brushed more times than he can count, the two of them always breaking into giggles by then, pulling away. But Luke’s tired of pulling away, maybe. They talk about sex all the time, and Luke wants to have some. Badly. He’s starting to get careless about jerking off in his and Ashton’s room, in the middle of the night when Ashton’s snoring softly, or early in the morning when he wakes up alone. He almost wants to get caught, just to remind them. Like, he has a cock. He can use it for sexy things and not just comedic purposes. He’s a sexual being, or whatever. He doesn’t want to be innocent little Lukey forever. 

“I think you’re the tease, here,” Calum says. He taps Luke gently on the nose, and Luke tries to bite at his finger. Calum pats his cheek, moves his hand to Luke’s jaw, tilts his face up so Luke has to look him in the eye. It’s a little dizzying, this close. Luke feels a little dizzy. “You could have slept with a dozen girls by now, if you wanted to. They would have let you.”

“I don’t want someone to let me,” Luke tells him. Calum’s hand slips to his throat, his fingertips warm, moving as Luke speaks. “I want them to want me. It doesn’t have to, I don’t need to be in love. I mean, it’d be nice, I guess. I just don’t wanna force anything.”

“You’re a gentleman,” Calum says. He smiles. “Any girl would be lucky to be with you.”

“Anyone,” Luke says, so softly he knows Calum wouldn’t hear it if he weren’t this close. “Any person.”

Calum’s hand stills, and it’s only the loss of the soft rub of his thumb over Luke’s jaw that makes him aware that it had been happening at all. The air feels heavy, charged; Luke might choke on it. “So it is a song about fucking a dude?”

“I didn’t specify,” Luke says, his mouth barely moving at all. Something’s going to happen: Luke’s going to burst into tears or the ground’s going to open up swallow him whole or he’s going to grab the back of Calum’s head and pull him in and kiss him hard. 

“Wow,” Calum says. He takes in a deep breath, pressed so close that Luke can feel his chest rise and fall, and something breaks in Luke. He makes a desperate noise, curves himself into Calum’s body and buries his face in Calum’s shoulder, has to be pushed away or accepted, there’s no in-between and either way it’ll change things. He already has changed things. He came out, inelegantly but irretrievably, and that’s that, no taking it back. Calum relaxes into it almost immediately, like his body accepts Luke even if his mind is still catching up, and it’s fine, Luke shuts his eyes tight and wraps his arms around Calum’s waist and clings to him. Barely a second passes before Calum hugs him back, holds him tight. 

“Sorry,” Calum says, “I just didn’t expect - I didn’t know. You never said.” He squeezes Luke’s middle, nuzzles his face against Luke’s hair. “I wouldn’t have said some of the things, you know. The way we used to talk. If I’d known. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Luke says, muffled against Calum’s shoulder, clutched so tight he’s almost got a mouthful of Calum’s singlet. “I did it too, we all did. You know Mike was the worst, and he - you know, was with Harry. It doesn’t matter.”

“Oh god,” Calum says, stiffening enough that Luke pulls back, blinking at him. “You and Mike haven’t like - you haven’t done anything, have you?”

“No, no,” Luke says quickly. “I haven’t done anything with anyone. Any guy.”

Calum relaxes obviously, breathing out. “That was scary, I thought you were going to say you were in love with him or something.” Luke opens his mouth to say something, but this probably isn’t the time to let Calum know that he’d probably go for it if Michael offered. Also probably not the time to try and untangle his complex feelings of love toward his entire band. That would require beer. Luke needs a beer. Not so he can untangle, but because he feels like he just sprinted a mile and then leapt off a cliff and somehow managed to land safely and live. Unexpected. Exhilarating. Terrifying. Beer.

“I’m gonna get a beer,” Luke says. It’s an effort to pull away from Calum. 

“I’ll take one as well,” Calum says, still looking a little shell-shocked. 

Luke’s walk to the kitchen feels like a victory lap. 

-

They have three beers each and fall asleep cuddling on the couch. It’s not terribly unusual. They’re cuddlers. They cuddle. They managed to get some decent work done on the song about fucking, integrating Calum’s ideas and trying it out on Luke’s acoustic before his fingers got too beer-clumsy and it seemed like a better idea to curl up against Calum’s chest and take a nap. It’s just a little doze, light enough that Luke stirs when Michael complains, “I hate it when you guys cuddle on the couch, there’s never any room for me to join. Did you drink all the beer?”

“More beer,” Calum says sleepily but rhythmically, like a cheered campaign slogan. “Beer for everyone.”

“Time for a sandwich,” Michael says. He crawls on top of Luke and settles all his weight down, heavy and warm. It’s not too bad. Luke doesn’t mind being the meat in a cuddle sandwich. 

Ashton passes them by on his way in from outside. “Gay,” he says.

“Jealous,” Michael says.

Crushed beneath them, Calum wheezes. 

-

They watch the sunset together in the pool and drink more. It’s all pretty romantic, as these things go. Luke’s pretty much dating his band. He could think of worse boyfriends to have. At least they know they can live together well. He wishes one of them would have sex with him, though. He’s not even sure which one. All of them, probably. Luke needs someone to touch his dick. 

“We wrote a song about sex today,” Luke tells Ashton and Michael. They both startle a little, blinking up from where they’d been gazing out at the view, resting their heads against the pool’s edge. 

“It’s true,” says Calum. “Sexy sexy sex. It’s for you and me, Michael.”

“We are the sexiest people in the band,” Michael says thoughtfully. 

“Hey,” says Ashton. Luke doesn’t protest, because he agrees. “I’m very sexy. Look at this.” He gestures to his body underwater. “Pure sex. A hundred percent.”

“Eh,” says Michael. He shrugs. 

“Come on!” Ashton says, his voice getting higher. 

“Michael’s into lads, he’d know,” says Calum. He flicks his eyes over to Luke, raises an eyebrow. 

“Me too,” Luke volunteers, because why not, this band has no secrets. “I think you’re sexy, Ash.”

“Thank you,” says Ashton. “Wait, are you really?”

“Yeah, really,” Luke says. 

“That rules,” says Michael. He raises his hand for a high-five. Luke gives him one. “I can teach you how to cruise for guys. Dudes’ll love you.”

“I’m not sure I’m the cruising type,” Luke tells him. There’s an arm around his neck, then, and he’s pulled back in the water, bumping up against Calum’s body. 

“Don’t you corrupt our Lukey,” Calum says sternly. “He’s a good boy. The best boy.” Calum gives him a kiss on the cheek, and Luke laughs and wriggles in his arms. “Now we just have even more options for getting him laid.”

“Gay sex!” Michael says, clapping his hands with a gleeful expression. “It’s really fun, you’ll love it. This is exciting. Band cuddle,” he announces, and opens his arms, crowding them all into a watery hug with Luke in the middle, quiet and happy.

“I _am_ sexy,” Ashton says insistently once they’ve all pulled away.

“Yes,” Calum says, rubbing Ashton’s shoulder soothingly. “You are.” 

-

Luke gets out of the shower and Ashton’s naked. He’s lying on his own bed, so it’s not too weird, but that’s definitely his bare ass. He’s the most frequently shirtless of them but also the least likely to strip off completely, so this is a rare occasion. Luke gives him a long look over, because he wasn’t lying, Ashton is sexy. 

“Nice ass,” Luke says, since Ashton’s so intensely naked that it would almost be tackier not to acknowledge it. 

“I thought you’d enjoy the view,” Ashton says. “Since you like dudes and all. Dude asses. Manly butts.” He giggles to himself.

“Oh baby, keep on talking dirty,” Luke tells him, his voice flat. He rifles through his dresser drawer for a clean pair of pants. 

“Do you want to jerk off together?” Ashton asks. He’s stopped laughing.

Luke stills. “I was kidding about the dirty talk.”

“Come here,” Ashton says. 

Luke grips the edge of the dresser for a long second, and then obeys. He’s still wearing only a towel. He gets to Ashton’s bedside, and pauses, waiting. 

“I can hear you do it in the middle of the night, you know,” Ashton says. “Do you like doing it with me right here?” He stares up at Luke, perfectly calm. 

“I thought you weren’t,” Luke says, stops. It’s hard to take in a deep breath. “You’re not into, like. Guys.”

“Answer the question,” Ashton says.

Luke stares back at him, almost scared to even blink. “Yeah, I like doing it with you right here.”

“Lie down with me,” Ashton tells him. 

Luke goes to follow orders almost without thinking. It’s so easy to do what Ashton says. He’s so fucking hard. Ashton stops him before he’s fully slipped into the bed next to him, his hand at Luke’s waist where the towel’s tucked in, keeping it on. He untucks it, tugs, and the towel falls away, leaving Luke bare. 

“You can say no,” Ashton says. He leaves his hand on Luke’s hip, rubbing over his hipbone. “If you’re not into it.” He stares at Luke’s hard cock, which should answer the question of whether or not he’s - haha - up for it, but Luke appreciates the offered out. It’s almost too easy to do what Ashton says, and Luke likes easy things that feel good. 

“I’m into it,” Luke says. He licks his lips, slips into bed next to Ashton, and tries not to stare too obviously when Ashton turns onto his side. He knew Ash was big - god knows they’ve measured frequently enough, each time one of them gets a few inches taller and demands a recount. But it’s different seeing him like this, his cock all thick and hard, a little wet patch on the white sheets where he’d leaked out a little. Luke’s thought about Ashton’s dick before, he’s thought about all their dicks, touching them, masturbatory thought experiments so he wouldn’t come off like a total virgin the first time he touched one. Not that he’s sure Ashton even wants him to touch it. Not that he’s even sure of basically anything.

He looks at Ashton, waits for orders, guidance, something. The nervousness must show on his face, because Ashton laughs a little, touches his cheek. “Relax,” he says. “Just a little wank between mates.” Luke nods. That makes sense. That he understands, empirically. Ashton touches himself, wraps his hand around his cock, and Luke mirrors him, keeps it up as Ashton starts to stroke himself, matching his rhythm like he’s learning how to please Ashton, knowing that he would, if he had the chance.

“Get on your back,” Ashton tells him, and Luke does it, scoots toward the middle of the bed and spreads out, Ashton getting up on his knees and moving back. He runs a hand up Luke’s thigh, casually almost, pushes outward so Luke spreads his legs, his thighs open so Ashton can get between them, on his knees and sat back on his heels. He looks Luke over. “Y’look good, Lukey,” he says. “Like porn. Keep jacking off.”

Luke nods, exhales, the breath shuddering out from his chest as he starts to work his cock again with Ashton all tall and tanned golden, looming over him like some ridiculous Greek statue made of marble and sex. This is weird and hot and he hopes they can do it again. He stares at Ashton’s big cock moving in his fist and thinks about sucking it, his lips parting on a little moan at the thought, that Ashton could just climb up the bed and straddle his shoulders, push his cock into Luke’s mouth. He’d let him, he’d let Ashton do probably anything. 

“Tell me what you think about,” Ashton demands, his hand moving faster on his cock. “When you jerk off over there, when you think I’m asleep.”

Luke blinks up at him, tries to gather his thoughts, recollect what usually crosses his mind when he’s trying to keep quiet, flushes even hotter when he admits, “I - I think about you getting up and coming over. Helping me.” He closes his eyes tight, shifts his hips down the bed, the insides of his thighs brushing Ashton’s legs, so firm and strong, Ashton’s so strong he could just - just pin Luke down and force his cock inside, fuck into Luke’s ass and make him take it, take Luke’s virginity and that would be it, nothing else to be scared of - “Fucking me,” Luke gasps, his cock jerking in his hand with the admission of it, shameful somehow, the things he’d imagined Ashton doing to him, “I think about you fucking me,” he repeats and can’t help himself, comes over his own stomach with a part of him hoping even now that Ashton will just do it, just give it to him. 

“Fuck,” Ashton says, almost a growl, and levers up on his knees, drops down closer with a hand braced next to Luke’s head, and Luke’s heart just about pounds out of his chest not knowing what’s coming next, if Ashton’s going to fuck him, kiss him, hurt him somehow - but instead Ashton just moans, his shoulders trembling, stomach muscles flexing as his come spatters hot over Luke’s stomach and chest, stripes of hot wet on his collarbones, marking him up, making him gasp at the feel of it. “Fuck,” Ashton says again, a groan this time. He looks down at Luke like he’s never seen him before, and all Luke can do is stare back, trying to catch his own breath. “That was really good,” Ashton says, still breathless, and Luke lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, covers his face with his hands.

“Oh thank god,” Luke moans. Ashton flops down onto the bed next to him, giggling a little, the same weird guy that Luke knows and loves again. It’s a comfort, at least until Ashton shoves at his shoulder. 

“Go shower, you’re all covered in jizz,” Ashton says, and Luke frowns at him, elbows him in the ribs.

“Who’s fault is that?” he asks.

“Really only half mine,” Ashton says, which Luke can’t argue with. “Go on, clean up. Then come back for a snuggle.”

“Fine,” Luke sighs, but smiles back at Ashton, too pleased to keep it a secret. 

In the shower, he can’t help but think that he’s still a virgin.

-

Luke wakes up to a warm body pressed against his back and a stormy-looking Calum in front of him. It’s a confusing time for his morning brain; usually if he wakes up snuggled the snuggler in question is Calum. But Calum can’t be in two places at once. Luke squints at him, and then is suddenly grateful that he and Ashton decided to put their underwear back on before going to sleep. 

“Is there anything you wanted to tell me?” Calum demands.

Luke’s struggling. “You look nice today,” he tries. 

“Shh,” Ashton mumbles against the back of Luke’s neck. He squeezes Luke, tucking himself in closer with a little nuzzle. Calum begins to resemble an angry cartoon dragon. 

“I need Luke,” Calum says. He pushes back the covers, grabs at Luke’s arm and starts trying to pull him out of the bed.

“No,” says Ashton. Luke feels him frown. “Lashton forever,” he sleepily insists, his grip tightening around Luke’s waist. 

“Cake,” Calum practically hisses, and keeps tugging.

“Ow,” Luke says pitifully. 

Calum’s touch immediately lightens, turns to a soft stroking of his arm. “Come with me, Lukey,” Calum coaxes. “It’s nice and warm out. We can get in the pool and have a swim. No one has to worry about any grabby drummers.”

Ashton makes a displeased noise but lets it happen when Luke slips out of bed. He does like a morning swim. He usually likes a morning Calum, but this one seems cranky and unpredictable. Calum’s quiet on the way down to the pool and Luke’s loathe to break the fragile peace, just follows along as Calum leads them outside, dives into the pool and then surfaces, shaking the water from his hair. It’ll dry all curly, now. Luke loves it when it looks like that.

Luke swims a few laps, waiting Calum out, letting him cool down. It’s strange; Luke’s usually the jealous one of the two of them, making a joke out of it but really a little more possessive of Calum than he should be, Calum’s company, his cuddles, his time. He thought he had a crush on Calum, once. It didn’t make much sense otherwise, how often he wanted Calum around, how much he liked Calum’s attention. Eventually he learned to stop thinking about it. Having a crush on a bandmate was just too obviously bad an idea. Obviously. Yeah. 

“Did you hook up with Ash?” Calum asks finally, swimming up next to Luke and perching next to him in the shallow end. “It looked like more than just a cuddle.”

Luke swallows. It wasn’t like they’d talked about it, decided to keep it a secret. It probably doesn’t matter. “Yeah, kind of. He wanted to. We just jerked off together, it wasn’t a big deal.” 

Calum laughs a little, a strangled sound. “Not a big deal,” he repeats. 

“I didn’t touch him or anything,” Luke says, subdued. He kicks his feet in the water, staring at them under the green-gold ripples. Then Calum’s there, moving into Luke’s space. Luke looks at bits of him so he won’t have to look him in the eye, looks at the curve of his waist, water dripping down his tattoo. The line of his throat, his jaw.

“Did he touch you?” Calum asks. 

Luke looks at Calum’s face, then away. “He came on me. On my stomach.”

Calum flinches. “Jesus, Luke.”

“You asked,” Luke says, blushing now. He tries to turn away, get out of this conversation, out of Calum’s space, but Calum’s too quick for him, blocking him with his hands caging Luke against the side of the pool.

“Is that what you’re into?” Calum asks. “You want guys to come on you?”

“It was just what happened.” If only Luke could take a minute, catch his breath, catch up with this conversation - but Calum moves in closer, and there’s no escaping it, him. Luke’s heart is pounding so fast.

“Would you let me do it?” Calum says, searching his face now, Luke quailing with Calum’s eyes on him. “I would, if that’s what you like. Did you like it?” 

He can’t lie to Calum, never could. Luke nods, quick and fighting the wave of shame that wants to wash over him. 

“Did he kiss you?” Calum asks, softly now. 

“I don’t think he wanted to,” Luke says.

“That’s crazy.” Calum swallows. “He’d have to be crazy, to not want to kiss you.”

Luke stares at him. He looks into Calum’s eyes and then he looks at Calum’s mouth, and that’s when Calum leans in, his eyes slipping shut before he presses his mouth to Luke’s, their bodies close but otherwise not touching in the cool water. It’s sudden and startling only in how short it is, how quickly Calum pulls away, the kiss gone but the feeling of it lingering, an echo bouncing back and spreading so Luke feels it everywhere, his head spinning with it. All he can do is chase it, reaching for Calum, pressing close and pulling him back with a hand around the back of his neck.

Calum gasps and Luke takes it from him, presses his mouth hard to Calum’s and holds him there, licks into Calum’s startled mouth. He leads the kiss for the bare moment he’s allowed before Calum takes it back, his hands hot on Luke’s waist, hauling him forward, slipping down to Luke’s ass, his thighs, his lips warm and his tongue slick and eager in Luke’s mouth as Luke winds his legs around Calum, his arms around Calum’s shoulders keeping him held up, clinging so close, Calum’s cock hard and unmistakable pressed to his. Luke rubs against him, can’t help himself, after a thousand missed opportunities he’s not letting this one go. Not letting Calum go, not until he has to, because this is crossing a line and Luke has no idea what the other side’s going to look like. 

There’s a whistle in the distance and Luke’s so startled that he jerks, his teeth clacking into Calum’s, making Calum pull back with an, “Ouch, what the hell,” before he glances up and then pulls back suddenly, leaving Luke floundering.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Michael says, looking down at them from the bedroom balcony. “I was just giving you guys a little encouragement.” He applauds a bit and manages to make it sound sarcastic. 

“Why are you even awake?” Calum asks. He sighs, looks back at Luke. Smiles a little, and Luke feels better, less horribly caught. 

“My gaydar was tingling,” says Michael. 

Luke frowns, turns to stare up at him. “That’s not how gaydar works,” he says, then doubts himself. He could be wrong. Michael would probably know better than him. Maybe it is like a spider sense. Maybe his homo powers are still developing. 

“Oh, you’re the expert now?” Michael asks him. “You make out with Calum and now you know everything there is to know?”

“You’ve no idea what we’ve done,” Calum says. “You’ve missed all sorts of gay developments.”

“Fuck you guys!” Michael says. He looks honestly upset, and it makes Luke squirm, disliking it. He never wants to hurt Michael. He couldn’t. “I’m never sleeping in again.”

“Yeah you are,” Luke says, trying to salvage it, find the joke. Calum moves in close behind him, slips his arms around Luke’s waist. It’s sweet. Luke settles back into it and smiles. 

Huffily, Michael says, “Whatever,” and disappears back into his room. 

“He’s just jealous,” Calum says, low and soft into Luke’s ear. It’s probably true. Jealous of what, would be the question. Calum strokes over Luke’s bare hipbone, scratches a little and Luke shivers and turns in the circle of his arms, leans in for another kiss.

A moment later a small stuffed penguin sails through the air and splashes into the water next to them. 

“You guys suck!” Michael yells.

“Can you leave my penguins out of this?” Luke yells back at him. “They are innocent!”

“Definitely jealous,” says Calum.

-

Michael’s a pile of sulk when they find him in the kitchen, hunched over a bowl of cereal and pointedly ignoring them while scrolling aggressively through Twitter on his phone. It’s no good. Luke hates a sulky Michael; he’s mean and unproductive and has been known to kick. 

“Put a couple in for me too,” Luke says when Calum gets out bread to toast. He pulls up a stool next to Michael where he’s sat at the counter. 

“Leave me alone,” Michael says, a grumbled pre-emptive strike. 

Luke sticks out a foot, pushes so his stool slides a bit closer to Michael. “I didn’t even say anything,” Luke whines. His elbow bumps Michael’s. Michael gives him a hissy look and jerks away. Luke scoots closer and gives Michael the saddest eyes he can muster.

“You look like a big dumb whiny dog,” Michael says, stabbing his spoon into his bowl hard enough to splash milk on himself. “Don’t look at me, I hate you.”

“You don’t hate him,” Calum says, sliding a plate of buttered toast over to Luke. “You love him. You love me too.” Calum’s fingers linger on the edge of Luke’s plate; Luke gives them a fond little pat and smiles a thank you. 

“I don’t love anybody,” Michael mumbles. “I just love video games and sex and this bowl of cereal.” He pushes around a spoonful of it, little red fruit-shaped bits tinting the milk pink. “And the cereal’s almost gone.”

Luke chances tilting his head to lean against Michael’s shoulder, and looks up at him with a little smile when Michael doesn’t immediately shrug him away. “I’ll get you some more cereal if you want.”

“Fine,” Michael says, still a grumble but an acquiescent one. He’s a grumpy bear but easy enough to appease. And because Luke’s so nice, he even pretends he doesn’t notice Michael stealing one of his pieces of toast. 

-

It’s Luke and Calum’s day writing with Benji so they bring their sexy song to the studio. Luke’s getting way better at this - like this whole hanging around with his heroes and not going all gazey or deathly shy, but he still lets Calum hand it over. Benji doesn’t even raise an eyebrow, just asks to hear what that they have in terms of melody and everything, and soon enough they’re collaborating on a song about Luke’s interest in sex with people of all genders with a person whose band’s poster Luke used to have on his wall. No big deal, haha whatever. Luke’s chill. 

“You alright?” Calum asks, rubbing Luke’s upper arm when Benji goes to take a call and they head out to get a little fresh air. Luke looks at his hand, his fingertips. They’re trembling. “Hey,” Calum says, concerned, and Luke just lets himself fold into Calum’s arms when he opens them. He clings, buries his face in Calum’s throat and breathes out all hot and shuddery, lets himself be soothed by Calum’s hands rubbing over his back. 

“Maybe this could be a b-side,” Luke says. “Like it doesn’t have to be - maybe we could just randomly leak it. Or not. I don’t know.”

“Dude, we don’t have to do anything with it,” Calum tells him. He kisses Luke’s temple and it’s just right, just what Luke needs. Comfort. He fists his hand in the back of Calum’s singlet and nods. “You don’t have to like, you know. Come out or anything. You know that, right? It can be just between us.”

“Right, yeah,” Luke agrees. He breathes out, feels the weight lift a bit. It can just be their thing. He thinks about talking to strangers about how he likes guys - about how he likes anyone, and it’s. No. “Just between us,” he says.

“Us,” Calum repeats. Luke pulls back to look at him, nods. It occurs to him that he can kiss Calum now, that’s an allowed thing, so he does it, leans in and presses his lips to Calum’s. He catches Calum by surprise but in a moment Calum opens for it, parting his lips and letting Luke deepen it, sighing into the kiss like it feels just as good for him as it does for Luke. 

Maybe it’s the stress or maybe Luke’s just that needy, but it heats up quickly, Luke pressing his body to Calum’s, Cal slipping his hands down to Luke’s ass. Luke’s never kissed anyone this close to his own height before and it’s a pleasant novelty, not getting a crick in his neck, being able to just tilt down a bit and find another mouth right there, Calum’s soft mouth there for him to kiss and lick into. It hits him sudden and intense that they’re probably going to have sex soon, like maybe not now here against this wall but soon, and the realization has him moaning into Calum’s mouth, has him getting hard in his pants and then - someone coughs. 

“Hey,” says Benji. “Thought we’d get back to work, I thought of an idea for the bridge.” His eyebrows are raised high enough that they disappear into his fringe. On the bright side, Luke doesn’t have a pesky erection to worry about anymore.

“We’ll be right there,” Calum says, his voice a croaky husk. Benji nods and goes back around to the building’s entrance. “So,” says Calum. “Just us and whoever else. It’s cool.”

“Yep,” Luke says, still thinking about the sex-probably-soon thing. “Cool.”

\- 

They get back from recording early and Calum grabs Luke’s hand as they walk into the lounge, then announces, “Benji knows we’re gay for each other.” Luke looks down at their hands. Calum swings them a bit. 

“Who’s this ‘we?’” Ashton asks. He looks up from his phone, sees their linked hands and then puts it down altogether. 

“Did you tell him you were boyfriends or something?” Michael asks. He pauses with a handful of popcorn in his hand from the bowl next to him, then slowly and deliberately flings a few pieces at Luke. They miss and land on the floor. “You probably should have consulted us first.”

“We didn’t tell him anything, he caught us kissing,” Luke says. He picks the popcorn up off the floor so no one steps on it.

“Lucas here couldn’t keep his hands off me,” Calum says. He lets Luke’s hand go but only to pull him closer with an arm around his waist and kiss his cheek. Luke giggles. “Because I’m so irresistible.” 

“It’s weird that we’ve resisted for so long, then,” Michael says. “Don’t know how we’ve all managed.”

“You weren’t resisting back in school though, were you,” Calum says. He raises an eyebrow and Michael pouts and wiggles like he’s trying to wedge himself into the couch cushions and hide. 

“How many sordid gay secrets does this band have?” Ashton demands. “I feel like this should have been mentioned before I signed my soul over to you people.”

“You’re a sordid gay secret,” Michael tells him. Ashton shrugs and looks at Luke, who swallows and goes maybe a little pink-cheeked. 

“Yeah, I don’t think we’re boyfriends anyway,” Calum says, nudging Luke’s hip. “Considering that he and Ashton were jerking each other off last night.” Luke bites his lip. Yeah, whoops. 

“What the FUCK?” Michael yells, face flushing. “That is bullshit! I am the most bisexual person in this band and I can’t believe you’re all fucking each other without me!” He slams his fist onto the couch cushion beside him. It bounces harmlessly but makes the popcorn shake in its bowl. For a second he seems to consider knocking the bowl of popcorn over entirely, but then seems to think better of it. In the midst of everything Luke’s still pleased to see that Michael’s domesticating nicely, finally. 

Luke likes Michael so much, is the thing. He always thought Michael looked really cool and it sucked when they were in school and Michael hated him for like, no reason. It was fine later, once they got the band going and everything, but even when Luke asked him why he’d hated him before he never really got a straight answer. He remembers seeing Michael for the first time and thinking his hair was awesome and he remembers the way the sunlight caught in it and turned it gold. He remembers finally being able to call Michael a friend and how he hoped they’d never not be friends again. 

Luke squeezes Calum’s waist and Michael’s already curling up, guarded, something wounded in the curve of his mouth that he can’t hide as Luke walks toward the couch. He pauses right in front of Michael and Michael frowns at him and then reaches into the bowl of popcorn and throws a kernel at Luke’s face. It bounces off his nose. 

Luke sits his ass down on Michael’s lap. 

“Aren’t you technically cheating on Cal and Ash right now?” Michael asks. “You’re awfully slutty for a virgin. And like right in front of them.” Luke wiggles a little on Michael’s lap, and Michael slips his arms around Luke’s waist to steady him so he doesn’t tumble off, but looks annoyed at himself for doing it. Then his face creases in annoyance. “Oh god, you are still a virgin right? Have you guys fucked already?”

“I’m still working on romancing him,” Calum says, lopes over and sits between Michael and Ashton. “I didn’t want to rush him into anything.” He leans carelessly around their laps and snags the bowl of popcorn. Luke feels safer with it out of Michael’s reach. 

“It’s okay,” Luke says quickly. “I don’t feel rushed. We can even go faster.” Sex. Oh god, sex sex sex. Luke has never wanted anything more. It feels really nice sitting on Michael’s lap and he wants to kiss someone. Anyone. Everyone. 

Michael squeezes his waist, fingertips pushing up under his singlet to brush against his skin. Luke looks down at him and Michael’s face is right there, his mouth inches away. All Luke would have to do is lean down. “Slut,” Michael says softly. He makes it sound like an endearment, and it makes Luke flush hot and easy, squirming on Michael’s lap. It’s been so long since he’s been kissed. Hours. He swallows. Mikey’s mouth looks so soft. 

“Just kiss him, the gazing’s driving me nuts,” Ashton says. Luke glances over at him and in the interim Calum’s gotten awfully close to him, resting his head back against Ashton’s bare chest like a pillow he’s propped up against to watch how the scene plays out. 

“You kiss him,” Michael says, rebellious and petulant for no reason as usual. Luke squirms in his lap, not liking the attention gone away from him, and Michael looks back up at him with parted lips. 

Ashton says, “I probably will,” with a shrug, but Luke decides to save that one for later, figuring out that whole business. Ashton was probably talking to Luke anyway and Luke likes listening to Ashton, doing what he says. It just makes things so much easier. 

He cups Michael’s cheek in his hand and captures his mouth in a kiss, Michael inhaling a little like it surprises him even though it shouldn’t, really, not in this moment and not after everything. The shock doesn’t last long before Michael’s hands tighten on Luke’s waist, push up under his shirt to bring him closer. 

Michael’s a good kisser, aggressive in a way that makes Luke want to be compliant. He lets Michael pull him in, opens for Michael’s tongue and moans a little, can’t help himself. Michael’s mouth is so soft, full and warm against his, and Luke thinks he could just fall into it, kiss Michael for ages, hours, let himself be claimed. Michael’s hands slip down to his ass, urging him to grind against Michael’s tummy even as he shifts his hips up, a hot push that makes it immediately obvious how hard he is. 

“I kind of want to start clapping,” Calum says. Luke’s eyelids flutter open and he tries to pull away, only manages an inch before Michael takes another kiss, his hand slipping to the back of Luke’s neck to hold him in place until he’s done, until Luke’s melted back against him and he needs to catch his breath again. 

Calum does, then, start applauding, with Ashton politely joining in. Luke looks over at him, knows how he must look, that he’s flushed hot and obviously hard. The bowl of popcorn is on Calum’s stomach now, Luke can see it just beyond the ridge of Calum’s erection in his shorts. He looks to Ashton, apparently helpless now not to check in on the status of his bandmates’ hard-ons, and cool, they’re four for four. Technically Luke’s never even had his hand on another dude’s cock, and now there are so many he could touch, probably. That seems like where they’re going. If it isn’t, Luke’s sure as fuck going to be touching his own pretty soon. 

“Come here,” Calum tells him. Luke swallows and obeys, gives Michael one last soft kiss before slipping off his lap and crawling onto Calum’s. The popcorn bowl is in Ashton’s hands now, and Luke’s dangerously close to throwing the damn thing against the wall or possibly grabbing a handful to eat because it’s been sort of a long time since lunch. He straddles Calum’s lap, grinds down against Calum’s dick. It feels incredible. Luke forgets about the hunger thing. 

Calum reaches for him and Luke meets him halfway, gives Calum’s lower lip a cheeky bite just so he can make Calum growl low and kiss him hard. He’s got his hands on Luke’s ass in short order, guiding him to thrust against him, so at least Calum’s taking him seriously on the not wanting to go slow front. Calum’s head is still pillowed on Ashton’s bare stomach and Luke doesn’t know where to put his hands, settles for keeping them holding him up by Calum’s shoulders so he just keeps brushing his knuckles against the hot skin of Ashton’s side. 

Maybe Ashton will want him too when Calum’s done, maybe Ashton will just fist his hand in the back of Luke’s hair and drag him right up for a kiss. Luke’s going to come very soon, probably. He pulls back to gasp for breath and Calum digs his fingers into Luke’s ribs, probably harder than he meant to but it’s a pleasant little pain. “Ash’s turn,” Calum tells him, and Luke just nods, sits up and tries not to cry over the loss of the perfect friction he had going with Calum’s cock. 

“So I take it you’re not still mad about this morning?” Ashton asks Calum, reaching down to scritch his fingers in Calum’s hair. “Luke’s not just for you?”

“No,” Calum says, though he still looks a little grumbly. “He just deserves to be kissed, you should take care of him. He’s not a piece of meat that you can just jerk off on.” He sits up proper, lets Luke climb over him so he’s closer to Ashton. 

Michael wrinkles his nose. “That’s disgusting. Why would you like jerk off onto a steak?”

There’s a small chorus of grossed-out noises from the three of them. Luke’s caught up in contemplating whether or not he wants to be treated like a piece of meat. At least in the sexual sense. Not like an actual hamburger or something. How would that even - nevermind. He kind of likes being passed around between them all though. That’s sort of in the same vein. Like being an object, or a toy. Luke shifts, feels hot low in his belly. They could just use him like that, maybe. Play with him and then put him away when they were done. 

“Luke,” Ashton says, sharply to get his attention. “Do you want to kiss me?” he asks. He pats his lap with an expectant look, and Luke wants to be there, awkward to get himself straddling Ashton’s lap but worth it once he’s settled, his thighs spread around Ashton’s. He can feel Ashton’s thick cock hard through Ashton’s grey sweatpants and he hopes he’ll get to touch it this time, however this ends up going. It distracts him for a moment, trying to line his own cock up against Ashton’s, get that nice friction so he can grind against him, and Ashton has to gently tap his cheek to get his attention. 

“Yeah,” Luke gasps out. “Please,” he adds, because that never hurts. People like that he’s a polite boy. He likes being liked. He moves in for a kiss but Ashton’s hand on his jaw stops him, holding him in place as he stares at Ashton’s mouth, then meets his eyes. 

“I don’t want you to kiss me because you think you have to,” Ashton says. “Or because you think it needs to be some weird thing with all of us together.”

“It’s already weird,” Michael says. Luke manages to tear his eyes away from Ashton and sees Michael sat cuddled up close to Calum, one hand rubbing his erection through his pants. “We’re weird. Make out already, I wanna teach Luke to suck cock.”

Calum swears and Luke’s dick twitches in his pants and then he winds his arms around Ashton’s neck and kisses him hard. It’s clumsy, their teeth knocking together, but Ashton’s big hands tighten on Luke’s waist and it helps Luke calm down, some of the tension draining from his shoulders, his mouth going lax and easy against Ashton’s, letting him lead. Ashton kisses about how he expected when he used to jerk off in the next bed and think about it, forceful and nice, a teasing tongue that Luke has to chase a bit. It makes Luke eager, his teeth scraping against Ashton’s bottom lip, his cock rubbing against Ashton’s through their pants. 

“I can’t believe we’re all sober for this,” Calum says. Luke blinks back, his and Ashton’s mouths separating with a soft wet noise.

“You can get a beer if you want,” Michael tells him. “Lukey, come here.”

Luke swallows, bites his lip and gets up when Ashton squeezes his hips and helps him lift. He doesn’t feel altogether sober, really, not after all those kisses, not with Michael looking at him like he’s what’s for dinner - all of them looking at him that way. He knows there’s a slink in his step and he can’t stop it, can’t stop thinking either about what Michael said, about teaching him. That’s a thing he wants to learn, how to give a blowjob. His mouth waters at the thought of it, at the sight of Michael with his thighs spread. 

Michael looks up at him from the couch, his thumb rubbing over the button of his jeans. Luke licks his lips and shores up his courage, trusts Michael and trusts Calum and Ashton too, to be good to him, good for him. Michael pulls the button through, gets the zipper with his other hand and Luke drops to his knees. 

He doesn’t fit perfectly, so broad that Michael has to spread his legs wide so Luke can nudge between, his hands on Michael’s thighs, helping push them further apart. There’s a hand on his jaw, startling him from his singular focus on Michael opening his jeans enough to let Calum guide his eyes up, thumb tucked under his chin to tilt his face up so he’s looking at him. 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Calum asks. “It’s all going a little fast.” Luke’s nodding before Calum even finishes. Calum strokes his cheekbone with his knuckles, looks in his eyes like he can read the truth there. Luke hopes he can. 

“He can say stop if he needs to,” Michael says, a trifle defensively. He shifts, cupping his dick through his red underpants. Luke can see the shape of it so clearly, how thick it is, a damp spot in the fabric where a little pre-come’s leaked through. He reaches helplessly for his own cock, gropes himself and then just fumbles his pants open to ease some of the pressure on his erection. Calum pats his cheek and lets him go, and Luke misses the touch, nuzzles Michael’s thigh to feel warmth again. 

Michael stares down at him with a pink flush staining his cheeks and Luke feels a shiver go through him he wants it so bad, wants to know what it’s like, to have a cock in his mouth, to suck it, to make another boy come. Wants to do it for Michael, for Calum, for Ashton too. Maybe even all of them tonight. 

Michael can see it on his face, maybe, how bad he needs it, because he swears and then lifts his hips enough to pull his underwear down, baring his cock, thick and hard and pretty, Michael has a fucking pretty cock and Luke’s not going to say so but when Michael fists it and holds it out for Luke like a present Luke can’t help just going right for it, licks over the fat pink head of Michael’s dick and all of them moan, Luke included, like they can all feel it, like Luke’s sucking all their cocks. 

It’s not as weird as he thought it would be, another boy’s cock in his mouth, doesn’t feel much different than his own when he pats at Michael’s knuckles and Michael lets it go, lets Luke get his cock in his fist and stroke it experimentally, still mouthing at the head, licking away the pale little bit of wet beaded there. “Yeah,” Michael says, panting a little already. He cards his hand through Luke’s hair and Luke leans into it. “That’s good. Take as much as you can into your mouth and cover the rest with your hand, stroke it.”

Luke nods and goes to it, likes the clear instruction and follows it, opens wide to take Michael’s cock into his mouth and pulls up a bit when his lips meet his fist. It’s good, the way his mouth stretches around the thickness of Michael’s dick, he can feel the effort of it even though he knows he has a pretty wide mouth. 

“You look so hot, Luke,” Ashton says, and Luke blushes a little at the praise, blushes even more when Michael hisses and mumbles for him to watch his teeth. There’s a lot to pay attention to, trying to stroke and suck it well, and he knows he’s getting sloppy at it, gags when he takes too much but that just makes it wetter, nice and slippery so he can get a good rhythm going. 

Michael starts to thrust into his mouth, not too hard but hard enough for Luke to know that he likes Michael fucking his mouth, likes the way Michael gasps as he does it. “Suck harder,” Michael orders him, and Luke does, moaning soft and choked when Michael’s fingers tighten in his hair, tugging him forward just another inch and then wet’s flooding Luke’s throat, Michael’s grip easing up enough that Luke could pull back if he wanted to but he doesn’t fucking want to, not now that he’s made Michael come in his mouth. It feels like a lot, tastes okay, similar to his own. 

Michael shudders, hips thrusting in one last jerk that kicks another spurt of come onto Luke’s tongue, Luke looking up at him with flushed cheeks and a mouthful of come as Michael strokes his hair and then gently pushes him back. “Swallow,” Michael says, and Luke, caught in Michael’s green eyes, does it like he’d been waiting for the command. 

Sun’s still streaming through the windows in the early evening and Luke feels it keenly, the brightness, sweat gathered on his lower back and between his shoulder blades beneath his shirt. He settles back onto his heels and looks over at Calum and Ashton, has to blink to understand what he’s seeing - Calum lounging against Ashton’s stomach again, their hands reached around and lazily stroking each other’s dicks. 

But they’re supposed to be for me, he thinks, has to shake it off. Not nice to be so greedy when he’s already swallowed a load of come. He crawls over anyway, sets a hesitant hand on Calum’s thigh, can’t decide whose cock he wants to look at more, Calum’s dick in Ashton’s big fist or Ashton’s thick cock with Calum’s fingers curled around it. 

“Who do you want now?” Ashton asks.

There’s a rasp in Luke’s voice when he says, “You, wanna suck you next.”

“Save the best for last,” Calum says lightly. Luke nods, looks up at him through his eyelashes. “Aw,” Calum says, and ruffles his hair. 

“He’s just sucking up to you,” Michael says to Calum. He’s still a little pink-cheeked, pants done back up as he squirms over to flick Ashton’s hand off Calum’s dick and take it into his own, a gesture Calum accepts passively. 

Luke scrunches his nose at Michael, says, “I’m sucking all your dicks, don’t pick on me.” Michael makes a kissy face at him, starts up a leisurely stroke on Calum’s cock as he cuddles up to Calum’s chest. “And don’t make him come, either,” Luke grumps at him, then lets his attention be taken by Ashton as he’s tugged over closer to Ashton’s lap, levering up on his knees. 

He meets Ashton’s eyes and then takes Ashton’s cock into his mouth. He catches on more quickly this time, tries to remember what Michael liked - not that it was very long ago. Sucking cock isn’t all that difficult, at least not in terms of technique, but Ashton’s fucking big, bigger than Michael and Luke can feel every centimeter of difference, Ashton’s cock thicker, longer. Biggest of all of them, definitely. Luke’s jaw is already feeling it, on the edge of aching and then tipping over into a strain when Ashton slides his fingers into the hair curling at the base of Luke’s skull and guides him down, makes him open wider, take in more. 

His breath comes fast, what little of it he can catch around the thickness of Ashton’s cock filling his mouth. He wants to impress Ashton in the same way he sort of always does, Ashton always seems so on top of things, someone Luke can look to for guidance, older and maybe wiser in a way that matters with Luke being the youngest with a whole career ahead of him. He doesn’t know what he’d be doing if it weren’t for the guys. If it all doesn’t work out for them, Ashton at least could probably take his big cock and perfect body into a career in porn. 

“Focus, Luke,” Ashton says, a dangerous edge there that makes Luke realize he’d been slacking a bit, not sucking as hard as he should. He makes a noise that he means to be acquiescent but it comes out a whine with the mouthful he’s got. Ashton must take it as a whine for more, or just for guidance, because he starts fucking Luke’s mouth, pulls him down and shifts his slim hips in short little thrusts driving his cock deep into Luke’s throat. 

It’s intense, overwhelming, everything he can focus on centered right in front of him, nothing he can do but take it, swallow around Ashton’s dick and suck hard and let Ashton fuck his throat the way he wants, the way it pleases him. Luke just wants to please him, please them all, the thought of it making him moan and press a hand hard over his own dick.

“Jesus, you really love it,” Calum says, and Luke opens his eyes, meets Ashton’s staring down at him and then Ashton swears and comes, Luke letting his wet eyelashes flutter back closed so he can concentrate on swallowing it all. 

He’s a little dizzy when Ashton lets him go, blinks up at him and licks his lips, pants for the breaths he couldn’t take before, inhaling greedily. He probably looks like a mess, but they’re all looking at him like he’s a fireworks display. Luke feels like one on the inside. He’s trembling. 

“You still wanna take me?” Calum asks, and Luke doesn’t answer, just swivels over and swallows Calum’s cock once Michael’s released him from the lazy handjob. Calum moans and it’s familiar, Luke’s heard him jerk off more than once and then done the same to himself, locked up in long showers thinking about Calum’s voice all low and needy, coming in his own fist. It’s even better up close when he’s allowed to listen, when he’s the one making Calum make those sounds. 

He barely registers movement next to him, keeps his attention on giving Calum the best blowjob he can with a sore jaw, tired mouth, and the taste of two other boys’ come already in his throat. Someone moves up behind him, feels like Michael in a way he can’t quite articulate, an arm slipping around his waist and shoving his underwear down to firmly grasp his cock. 

“Gonna jerk you off, keep sucking him,” Michael says, a hot rough whisper against the top of his spine. Luke just moans around Calum’s dick, spreads his thighs wider so Michael can get a good grip on him and then just tries to coordinate himself, matches the helpless thrusts of his hips forward to his bobbing on Calum’s cock, sucks wet and sloppy and careless and Calum comes in his mouth as easy as anything. 

He swallows and keeps sucking until Calum swears and pushes at his shoulder, his mouth still wet and open as he tumbles back into Michael’s arms, splays himself out and fucks his cock into Michael’s fist, gasping for breath and whimpering when Michael slips his other hand up under Luke’s shirt to stroke over his stomach, up to pinch at his sensitive little nipples. 

Luke’s hips buck up and he comes with a cry. It feels like he comes for ages, his whole body shaking from it, grateful he has Michael to fall back against, there to prop him up. His head lolls against Michael’s shoulder and when he manages to blink his eyes open Michael’s looking down at him with the filthiest grin. 

“You’ve swallowed so much come,” Michael says, and Luke makes a little grunting noise in agreement, probably okay with it if Michael’s trying to debase him but not sure that’s where it’s going. It’s a turn-on, though, judging by the way Michael tilts his lax body to the side and bends to kiss his mouth. Luke opens and lets Michael lick at the taste of come on his tongue, groans at the feeling of Michael’s soft hot mouth on his used one. It’s really good. Luke’s definitely into guys.

“Well boys,” says Ashton. “I think we should order pizza.”

“Please,” Luke says, detaching himself from Michael to focus on important dinner matters. He’s super hungry. 

“I think Luke deserves his own,” Calum says. 

No one disagrees. 

-

Luke eats so much that he gets a bit of a bellyache from all the cheese, his tummy puffing out so Michael giggles and pokes at it. Luke bats him away and it turns into a little tussle, ends with both of them panting, Michael pinned beneath Luke on the couch. Calum and Ashton argue about what movie to watch and Michael arches up, steals a kiss from Luke’s startled mouth. 

“Come sit in the spa with me,” Michael says, licks at Luke’s lower lip and then settles back. Luke glances back at the others but they’re deep into a discussion of which Will Ferrell film would be right for this particular moment in time, so he shrugs and agrees. 

It’s dark out, the sky thick with clouds reflecting the city lights, and the hot water feels lovely, soothing after a long day and some time on his knees. He might snag a pillow next time he wants to sit between someone’s legs and suck them off. The thought makes heat steal over his cheeks. He almost can’t believe he did it. Maybe he can get one of them to do it to him, suck his cock. It’d be only fair. 

He bets Michael would, Michael’s talked before about how he likes it, late nights on the 1D tour, sharing a bed when they needed a cuddle or a bro talk. Most bro talks don’t include discussion of the joys of sucking cock but Michael’s never been great at not talking about sex, he kisses and tells and enthuses and he loves it all, Luke knows all about it. How much Michael loved getting off with Harry, how much he loved eating Jessica out. Luke was always secretly jealous of how much experience Michael had. Probably he won’t have much to be jealous of anymore. 

Luke sinks into the water up to his chin, enjoying the quiet until Michael joins him. It doesn’t take long, the sliding door opening and closing and then the clink of glass on concrete as Michael sets down a few bottles of beer. He slips into the spa, disturbs the bubbling surface of it in little waves that splash up to Luke’s chin as he glides over and settles down next to him, bumping their knees together. He pats Luke’s hand with his and then doesn’t bother to move it, just slips his fingers through Luke’s. 

He’s smiling a little when Luke looks at him, and Luke smiles back a bit nervously. It shouldn’t be surprising anymore, Michael’s sweetness, but it feels different now that they’ve done what they’ve done. Makes something stir in Luke’s chest, thinking about those nights on tour, or before then back in London. Even back in school, when they first put the band together, the giddy joy of becoming friends with Michael. 

Luke squeezes Michael’s fingers between his and leans in and kisses him. 

It’s not like before even though Michael kisses the same, open and greedy. There’s less for Luke to be aware of now, no one watching them, none of the fear that he might be doing the wrong thing, doing something Michael doesn’t want. It’s just them, Michael’s hand on his cheek, Michael’s tongue licking over his lower lip, Michael’s body against his when he slips an arm around Luke’s waist, brings him as close as he can get. Just the two of them. 

Luke’s heart pounds in his chest, frantic like a drowning bird but Luke just wants to stay underwater, breathing in Michael’s kisses, his hand slipping wet through Michael’s hair, keeping him close. It doesn’t feel like enough and Luke doesn’t know how to make it enough, how to get everything he needs from Michael, everything he hasn’t let himself need before, for years. Holding Michael close in bed, Michael always so cuddly with him, Luke just always thought. Well he thought Michael would have said something, if this was ever on the table. If Luke could have ever had this with him. 

Thinking about what he can have now makes Luke moan, desperate and a little embarrassing how naked it sounds, how raw his voice is. So much need crashes through him, he can feel Michael hard in his shorts and he wants that, just reaches for Michael’s cock and it makes Michael break away from their kiss with a gasp, his eyes wide when he looks at Luke. His hips shift up, thrusting into Luke’s grip on his dick, and Luke bites his lip and starts to stroke him, wants to ask for more but doesn’t even know what he wants, what he could have. There’s so much. 

Michael cups his cheek, kisses his mouth again and stays close, his lips brushing Luke’s when he says, “I wanna fuck you, if you’d let me.”

A shudder runs through Luke’s body. Yes, that. That’s what he wants. Michael’s hands slip down to his ass, tentative and then firm. Luke swallows and Michael ducks his head, licks at Luke’s throat and goes to suck a little hickey there, squeezes Luke’s ass and then gets bolder, slides his hands down Luke’s shorts to touch his bare cheeks. His fingertips tease inward, not quite there yet. “Yeah,” Luke gasps out, his voice scraped raw. “Yeah, want you to. Please.”

Michael swears and Luke jerks against him as he stops teasing, strokes right up over Luke’s hole and then rubs him there, wet fingertips circling. Luke can’t help but cry out. He writhes in Michael’s lap, pushes back into his fingers as Michael kisses his jaw, mumbles, “We should go back inside, do this on a bed.”

It startles Luke out of the haze of need, places him back in the world and leaves him blinking, trying to readjust. Remember that they’re in the spa still, sunk to their shoulders in bubbling up hot water, the night air cooling around them. Luke looks around, sees the city lights down the hill and the stars in the sky and then looks back at Michael, with his flushed cheeks and damp bits of hair sticking to his temples. He would have let Michael fuck him right here he was so gone. Luke licks his lips and nods, pulls back. 

They sort of stare each other down once they’re out, Luke hurriedly dragging a towel over himself to dry off. It’s just hard to look away from Michael’s mouth. Well, except for when he looks down at Michael’s dick, erection clearly outlined in his wet shorts. That doesn’t even go on for too long, Michael doesn’t let it, Luke swallowing at the thought of what they’re going to do, how he’s gonna get that cock inside him. He barely indulges in the thought before Michael takes his mouth again, a rough, aggressive kiss that makes Luke drop his towel and give into it immediately. 

Michael’s fingers dig into his waist and Luke lets himself be led, stumbling backwards toward the house with Michael’s mouth on his until his back hits the sliding glass door. He pulls himself away to get it open, stops cold and nearly gets knocked over by Michael, steadies them both easily because Michael’s stopped too. 

Ashton and Calum don’t even have the grace to look guilty, although Luke’s not sure how guilty a person could look with a mouthful of cock. Calum certainly doesn’t manage it, though he does pull off of Ashton’s dick (slowly, Luke notes), licks at the tip but keeps his hand on it, curled over the length of Ashton’s cock resting against his stomach now. 

“Well,” says Michael. 

“Well,” says Ashton. He shrugs. He’s completely naked. 

“Why don’t you go back to your home on Whore Island?” asks Will Ferrell on the TV screen. 

“I was gonna fuck Luke upstairs,” Michael says. “Do you guys wanna come too and not have your naked asses all over the couch?”

“I’ll put my naked ass all over your face,” offers Calum. Michael makes a sound like he’s considering that. “But yeah okay.”

Ashton and Calum follow them nakedly upstairs and Luke lets himself be directed toward Michael and Calum’s room, Michael’s fingertips on his lower back. Michael sheds his bathers so Luke takes his off too, and then they’re all four of them naked and hard. Luke giggles helplessly, tries unsuccessfully to muffle it. There’s just so many dicks. Dicks _everywhere_. Oh god. 

“How come Michael gets to fuck you first?” Calum asks, nudging up behind Luke so Luke can feel his cock. There it is. He’s eager, smearing a little bit of pre-come against the curve of Luke’s ass. It makes Luke want to taste his cock again. 

“He asked,” Luke says weakly. Oh god, he’s basically the King of Sluts. He needs to go back to his own home on Whore Island. He’ll rule over all the other slutty virgin boys and it’ll be sexy and confusing. 

“Yeah,” Michael says. “I called dibs.” He grabs Luke’s wrist and then slips down to hold Luke’s hand, tugging him down onto the bed with him. Luke lands clumsily but Michael takes Luke’s accidental elbow in his side with more grace than he would have expected. “Firsties,” Michael says to Luke, like it’s a secret. Luke swallows and nods, closes his eyes when Michael kisses him. 

There’s movement on the bed around them, hands on his thighs too big to be anyone but Ashton’s. “Budge up,” Ashton says, pushing at him. Luke pulls away from Michael and shifts up the bed, Michael following with an annoyed noise like he wasn’t ready to let Luke’s mouth go yet. He settles on his back with Michael at his throat, sucking hot kisses there, Calum and Ashton looking down at them. Luke stares back, looks at their dicks in their hands and spreads his legs. 

“When do I get to fuck you?” Calum asks. He reaches out to stroke Luke’s thigh, palm flat and pushing up until his fingertips brush the short dark blond curls between Luke’s legs, heel of his hand coaxing Luke’s legs open wider. 

“After me,” Michael says, a soft mumble with his mouth still against Luke’s throat. Luke swallows, and Michael licks at his adam’s apple. 

“Like,” Calum says, his fingers seeking lower, back behind Luke’s balls, “immediately after?”

Luke lets out a hot, shuddering breath, lifts his hips so Calum can find what he’s looking for. “Yeah,” he says, weirdly surprised to hear himself say it, to realize that he wants it. Wants to be fucked, wants them that close to him, inside him. All of them. “Ash too.”

“Jesus,” Michael says, pulling back to stare at him same as Cal and Ash. Luke blushes a bit. “A proper gangbang.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re really a gang, I don’t think we’re cool enough to be a gang,” says Ashton. He touches Luke’s leg, fingers tapping against his inner thigh in a bit of a skitter. When Luke meets his eyes he looks nervous, and it makes Luke reach down, still Ashton’s fingers with his, squeeze them lightly to reassure him. 

“Speak for yourself,” Calum says. 

Michael shrugs, strokes his hand down Luke’s stomach. “A band bang,” he says. 

“That’s beautiful,” says Calum. “Where’s your lube?”

“You don’t have to, Ash,” Luke says, tugs Ashton to lie down with him as Michael and Calum go on a hunt for lube. Once they’re lying next to each other Luke squirms close, his hand on Ashton’s hip. Between them their cocks touch, and Ashton inhales, folds his hand over both of them together, an easy stroke with his wide palm and long fingers. Luke can’t help squirming into it, thrusting into Ashton’s light grip. It feels so good, another cock against his. Another new thing he hasn’t felt before. 

“You’ve wanted me to, though,” Ashton says, looking at their cocks in his folded hand, then looking back at Luke, still slightly unsure. It’s what makes Luke positive that this is what he wants, Ashton showing that vulnerability, real and honest now that it’s all of them together instead of just the two of them in their room like they had been the night before. Ashton was so bold then, and Luke had liked it, following orders. But he likes the softness in Ashton’s face too. Maybe he likes that even more. “Apparently I’m like, the least experienced with guys out of all of us. Except for what we did before.” He gets quiet. “Didn’t even know I wanted this until I knew I could have it.”

“Yeah,” Luke says, thinking of all the little threads of want he’d felt over the years, disconnected feelings of need that never really made sense until it was all of them together. “Yeah,” Luke says again, stronger this time. He gasps low when Ashton leans in and steals a kiss, wiggles closer to give Ashton more, feels the bed move but stays in the kiss even when there are suddenly more hands on him, stroking down his spine, seeking lower. 

He feels Michael’s lips on his shoulder, Michael murmuring, “Stay there,” and then there are warm fingertips pushing between his ass cheeks, rubbing slick wet over his hole. 

It stays a slow tease for longer than he expects, his mouth gone a little slack against Ashton’s as Michael touches him, just rubbing light circles over his hole with two fingertips. Luke shifts back into it, encouraging, even though he likes the soft exploration of it all, the care Michael’s taking to let him get used to it. 

“Give him more,” Calum says, and Michael does, parts Luke’s cheeks with two fingers and then slips one in. It’s an easy push, Luke relaxed and Michael’s finger wet enough that soon it’s buried in him, Luke wriggling back onto it, adjusting. “Good, Luke?” Calum asks. 

“Yeah,” Luke says, pulls back from Ashton so he can blink up at Calum. It’s all a lot to handle, the soft bed and low light in the room, just a reading lamp lit so it’s all gold and dim, the sky dark through the open windows. Luke feels heavy and slow, almost drugged by the kisses and warm touches, the long progression that’s led them all here to this bed, naked together and touching him, each other, with such care. He thought he’d be more scared than this when he finally lost his virginity, but he isn’t scared at all. “More.” 

“You’re gonna love it,” Michael promises, eases a second finger into him until they’re both deep inside him. Michael thrusts them in and out, stroking him inside, and Luke thinks that he loves it already. He pushes back onto Michael’s fingers, nods quickly when Michael offers, “Another? I think you’ll be ready for fucking soon.”

“Yeah,” Luke gasps, can’t help but fuck himself back onto Michael’s fingers in him, three of them now, spreading him open, preparing Luke for his cock. For all of their cocks, one after the other. Luke hopes he can hold off on coming until then. “Now, maybe,” Luke says, his voice shaking slightly. He wriggles back onto Michael’s hand, and Michael spreads his fingers, twists them like he means to screw Luke right open. “Yeah, now,” he says quickly, just about ready to get up on his hands and knees and beg. 

“Give the man what he wants,” Ashton says, a gentle prod, sits up a bit when Michael coaxes Luke to roll over onto his back. They’re all looking down at him then and Luke likes it, all the attention. He’s always been greedy for attention from the people he loves. Michael moves between his legs and Luke spreads obligingly for him, lets himself be hefted up, his hips in Michael’s hands until he’s cradled in Michael’s lap, the slick head of Michael’s cock slipping against his hole. 

“Please, Mikey,” Luke says, and Michael nods, bites his lip. He looks so serious, and Luke appreciates that, he really does, but he also wants to get fucked, kind of right now. “I want it,” Luke says, on the verge of straight grabbing for Michael’s dick and wiggling his ass down onto it. 

Calum runs a hand up his tummy, rubbing his chest like he means to calm him, and so it’s Calum that Luke’s looking at when Michael pushes into him, steady and slow, little thrusts of his hips that fill Luke’s ass up with his cock at what feels like an agonizing pace. Luke can’t help but groan at the feeling, less like Michael’s fingers than he’d expected, thicker but somehow easier. It feels like getting fucked. Feels like sex. Luke’s having sex, finally. 

He swears softly, turns back to Michael looking intently down at him. There’s such a sweet look on Michael’s face that heat steals over Luke’s cheeks just at being the focus of it. It’s not enough, suddenly, even though Michael’s about as close to him as he can get, Luke needs more, curls his fingers against Michael’s knee and strokes his skin, reaches up to scritch at his fingertips until Michael smiles and links their fingers together, holding Luke’s hand. 

It all happens at once then, Michael starts fucking him, Ashton touches his hip and then starts stroking his cock. Calum leans down to kiss him and Luke’s grateful for the distraction, a mouth against his to muffle his moans. It feels really good, being filled, better than he’d thought it would in all his fantasies, indulging himself late at night in the dark, fisting his cock and stroking between his cheeks, never quite having the courage to go in. He’s glad he never did, that the first fingers inside him were Michael’s, that Michael’s the first cock he’s taking. 

Luke licks into Calum’s mouth, fumbles blindly over to his other side just to get a hand on Ashton, feel that he’s there. He finds Ashton’s thigh and squeezes it, smiles a little against Calum’s mouth when Ashton puts a hand over his. Michael’s fucking him steadily, already speeding up like he might be close to coming. 

Luke welcomes it, settles into Michael’s grip on him and lets Michael take him how he needs, fast and hard and deep. They’re at a perfect angle, Michael touching something inside him that feels really good whenever he hits deep, makes Luke’s hips twitch up into Ashton’s hand stroking him. Luke likes getting fucked, kissed, stroked, gives himself over to all of it and lets them do what they like to him. 

Michael groans and there’s another first, Michael coming inside him. It’s a weird feeling, makes Luke squirm, his hips jerking as Michael floods his ass with come. He likes the look in Michael’s eyes though, awed and tender, his eyelashes fluttering as he fills Luke up. 

Michael’s careful as he pulls out, pets Luke’s thighs and takes it slow. “You okay?” he asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Mm-hmm,” Luke says, feels Calum practically trembling with need by his side and reaches out to pat his thigh comfortingly. “I want Cal now.”

“Bit greedy,” Ashton comments, strokes at Luke’s inner thighs and moves down to take a look as Michael and Calum switch places. Luke can’t help himself, clenches up a little, shy at the thought of Ashton looking at his wet little hole even though he’s already invited Ashton to fuck it. He’s glad Ashton’s going last, he knows that cock is going to be a lot to take. “It doesn’t hurt?”

“Not really,” Luke tells him. He goes breathless as Calum moves into place, bends Luke how he wants and then rubs the head of his cock over Luke’s hole, pushing against it. He doesn’t push in though, just looks down at Luke until Luke whines a little, tries to fuck himself onto Calum’s dick. “C’mon, Cal,” he says. Calum’s face cracks into a grin, but it doesn’t last long as he thrusts inside Luke’s body. 

If letting them fuck him means Luke’ll be trolled less by his bandmates, he’ll take it. Probably that’s not what it’ll always mean, but Calum’s already forgotten to keep teasing him, too focused on starting to fuck Luke’s ass, looking down at where their bodies connect as if he can’t believe it, what Luke’s taking. Luke feels a little flush of pride. 

“You feel so good,” Calum says, breathless himself as he fucks Luke steadily. “I can feel Michael’s come in you.” Michael laughs at that, low and pleased, and Luke turns to hide his face in Michael’s chest where he’s curled up next to Luke on the bed. Michael strokes his hair and Luke tries to calm himself down so he won’t blush so hard thinking about it, another boy fucking him with his ass already slick with come. 

“It’s hot,” Michael says, kisses Luke’s forehead as Luke tries to snuggle his own shyness away. 

“Yeah,” Calum gasps. He’s already speeding up, pounding Luke harder. Luke’s starting to really feel it, not soreness yet exactly but an awareness that he will be sore. They’re taking care with him, he’s well slicked up and they’re not going too hard, but Luke was a virgin at this less than an hour ago. He’s going to feel it later, and he’s excited about that, low in his belly. He wants them to leave him sore. 

Ashton’s still stroking his cock, casual and almost thoughtless about it, like he’s petting Luke’s dick with his fist. “Don’t come until I fuck you, okay?” Ashton says, and Luke gasps out his agreement, tries to still his eager hips from fucking up into Ashton’s loose grip. He was getting there, thinking about them using him up, feeling it happening. 

He bites his lip and gazes up at Calum through his eyelashes, clenches down on him when Calum goes deep. “Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?” Calum asks, panting slightly from the exertion. 

“Yeah, that’s how it is,” Luke says, inhales at the sound of his own voice, deep and fucked. He jams himself down onto Calum’s dick, going for a pointed gesture but losing himself in how good it feels to be stuffed with Calum’s cock, all full up with it. He could maybe even go for a cock in his mouth too, one in his hand, all of them taking him at once, using his body. He cries out at the thought, has to press his own hand down on top of Ashton’s so he won’t come all over himself. 

“Come in him, Calum,” Ashton orders, and just like that, Calum does. 

It takes a lot out of Luke, some of the tension draining out of him, trembling to feel another load of come fill his ass, knowing that Cal’s just as easy as he is for an order. Maybe it’ll be Calum’s turn for a gangbang next, Luke bets that Calum would like it even if he wouldn’t admit it. They’re all pretty easy for each other, it seems. Luke’s glad of it. 

“I think someone should suck Luke off while I fuck him,” Ashton says. He smacks Luke’s thigh lightly, and Luke looks up through glazed eyes as Ashton and Calum share a kiss before Calum pulls out of him. “And quickly, because I’ve been lying here spectatoring while you two had your fun and my cock is tired of waiting.”

It shouldn’t please Luke so much to know that Ashton’s been impatient for him but it does, and it pleases him even more that both Michael and Calum go for his dick, Michael putting a possessive hand over it as Calum ducks down to lick at the head. 

Luke’s always been patient enough with the intra-band squabbles but this one he’s glad to see resolved quickly with the two of them sharing. Ashton lifts up his by now tired legs and Luke obligingly winds them high around his narrow waist, groans when Ashton fits his cock in and then just thrusts right forward, filling Luke up in a hot moment. 

Okay, there it is, now the soreness is making itself known. He shifts back onto Ashton’s dick, meets Ashton’s eyes and nods. “Go fast,” he tells him, and Ashton does as he asks, starts up a quick rhythm, easy slick slides with how full of come Luke is even though Ashton’s cock is so thick. It’s good that Luke’s loosened up, though he’s interested to see how it would feel with Ashton going first. Next time, maybe, and maybe they could even be less careful with him. Luke wants to know what it feels like to be split open. 

Calum and Michael are kissing lazily around his cock, licking up him like they’ve forgotten they have a task here. Luke’s half-tempted to see if he can focus really hard and surprise them by coming on their faces, but he’s a nice boy, so instead he just taps at Michael’s shoulder, gives him big sad eyes when he looks up and says, “Suck it, please.”

It startles a laugh out of all of them, even Ashton giggling a bit. “You’re so polite,” Calum says. 

“That’s why we love you,” Michael says, smiles at Luke in a way that makes his heart beat faster in his chest. Then he closes his eyes and goes down on Luke’s cock and that’s all Luke can focus on, the wet heat of Michael’s mouth, Michael’s soft lips around him and his tongue working, sucking Luke down like it’s nothing. 

Ashton’s thrusts speed up, forcing Luke’s cock deeper into Michael’s mouth, and Luke tugs at Calum, wanting more, drags him up for a kiss so he can have everything, kisses and blowjobs and an ass full of cock. It’s perfect. Calum licks into his mouth, bites at his lower lip, and Luke comes helplessly, caught between all of them, all of the boys he loves most. 

He’s sort of in a haze after that, vaguely registers Ashton gasping and coming in him. Possibly a few minutes have passed, hard to tell with all the touches, hands caressing him, Michael and Calum kissing his mouth and jaw and throat and chest. Luke moans when Ashton pulls out of him, definitely feeling the soreness now, raw and used inside. And wet, he’s really wet, all slicked up full of come. It feels amazing, like something he’s earned. 

“I think we killed him,” Michael says. Luke grunts, tries to roll himself over. It takes more effort than usual, but lands him nice and plastered to Michael’s side, snuffling against his neck. “Aww,” Michael says, softer now. He lets Luke cuddle up close, strokes his hair. “Someone get something to clean him up.”

“Not it,” says Calum. He rubs up against Luke’s back, moves into a nice spoon.

“You people are useless,” Ashton tells them. Luke settles into his cuddle sandwich, blissed out, lets himself be manhandled around and cleaned up when Ashton returns with a wet washcloth. 

“Come cuddle,” Calum demands. Ashton grumbles about it, never pleased to be ordered around, but he joins them, Luke feels him push up behind Calum, his big hand stroking warmly down Luke’s side. It’s nice, Luke likes it, a big naked cuddle pile. It’s a bit sweaty and the whole lower half of his body is aching in new ways but it’s okay. He’s sleepy and loved. Everything is perfect. 

-

They have the next day off, thank fucking god. Luke wakes up in a grumbly sweaty naked tangle of band and tries manfully not to start whining immediately but it’s morning and he’s hot and his ass hurts and he’s hungry and he has to pee but he doesn’t want to get up and, and. Ugh it’s like, nine a.m. Someone needs to bring him tea and aspirin and like, go pee for him somehow. That’s what a good band of boyfriends would do. 

Hey, that’s a thought. A question, really. He shifts in his spot, jostles Cal and Mikey which isn’t really his fault since they’re both plastered to him. Seriously, it’s not an enormous bed anyway but everyone’s tucked so close to each other that there’s a good two feet of space around the pile of them. The snuggle of them. A snuggle, the collective noun for a bunch of band boys. His boys. 

“Are we all boyfriends now?” Luke asks, has to cough to try and get the morning rasp out of his voice. 

Ashton and Calum mumble surly nothings, but Michael manages to squeeze his middle. His lips move against Luke’s shoulder when he says, “I think we were all boyfriends already.” 

Luke will take that. He’ll take them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This story is for [Nina](http://cyclotomic.tumblr.com), light of my life, bunny of my muffin basket. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story and would like to share it on Tumblr, please [reblog this post](http://cyclogenesis.tumblr.com/post/79521975941/this-is-a-song-about-fucking-5sos-ot4-rated)! I adore feedback and love talking to people about fic both here at AO3 in comments or in [my askbox](http://cyclogenesis.tumblr.com/ask). ♥!


End file.
